


В глазах смотрящего

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Brosnan!Bond, Gen, IRA - Freeform, Pre-Canon, SAS, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Три месяца в ирландском плену вовсе не похожи на санаторный отдых.





	В глазах смотрящего

Болело всё. Лицо, грудь и живот, принявшие больше всего ударов; растянутые, вывернутые плечи; запястья и щиколотки, за которые его фиксировали; пальцы левой руки, утратившие ногтевые пластины; покрытая едва поджившими ожогами спина. От сырости ныли виски, но это было наименьшей из его проблем.

Он находился здесь что-то около месяца. Может быть, больше, может быть, чуть меньше — сложно вести счёт дням, когда большую часть времени проводишь в отключке или в кровавом мареве. Сложно вообще не перестать осознавать окружающую действительность, но Гарет знал, что ещё нескоро начнёт сомневаться в реальности происходящего. 

Они попали в самую примитивную засаду: передовая машина подорвалась на мине, по ним тут же открыли огонь, затем ещё один взрыв — и после этого он помнил всё смазанно. Вот он выбирается из перевернувшегося джипа, в голове звенит, заходящее солнце кажется слишком ярким, звучащие совсем близко выстрелы — напротив, слишком тихими. Перед ним вырастает фигура в зелёном, инстинкты безошибочно распознают в ней врага, и Гарет вскидывает автомат — вернее, ему кажется, что вскидывает; тело подчиняется неохотно, руки двигаются медленно, прицел гуляет. Он всё равно выжимает спусковой крючок, отправляя очередь куда-то в небо, а потом ему в висок врезается что-то тяжёлое, и картинка гаснет, словно кто-то дёрнул рубильник.

Гарет не сомневался: он всё ещё жив исключительно благодаря свеженьким майорским нашивкам, внушившим его пленителям, что он может знать что-то полезное.

Комнатушка, в которой его держали, была лишена окон. Это был подвал какого-то дома, явно очень старого: под облупившейся штукатуркой виднелась мощная кладка, потемневшая от времени, но ещё не начавшая сыпаться. От каменного пола шёл сырой, пронизывающий холод, которого не было достаточно, чтобы добить измученный пытками организм, но вполне хватало, чтобы сделать существование ещё менее комфортным. С другой стороны, думал Гарет, кутаясь в грязный вонючий плед, было бы намного хуже, если бы дело происходило где-нибудь в Афганистане, в жаре и духоте.

В темноте, без возможности считать закаты и рассветы, отличать один день от другого можно было лишь по частоте визитов тюремщиков. Утром ему вбрасывали пластиковую бутылку воды, вечером, если хорошо себя вёл, приносили жидкую похлёбку с куском хлеба. Днём же тяжёлая, просевшая на петлях и отвратительно скрежетавшая по полу дверь открывалась лишь для того, чтобы Гарета выволокли в соседнюю комнату, приковали там за руки и за ноги, а затем начали задавать вопросы. Вопросы, впрочем, были необязательной частью программы — чаще его тюремщики просто отводили душу, выплёскивая жёсткими, безжалостными ударами по беззащитному телу всю накопившуюся ненависть к сраным саксам. И Гарет впервые в жизни не пытался протестовать и настаивать на том, что является шотландцем. В эти моменты он почти гордился тем, что его считают англичанином.

Их было четверо. Рыжий — долговязый детина лет под тридцать, с лошадиным лицом и сросшимися на переносице бровями, почти не вылезавший из грязной жёлтой футболки; принт на груди почти стёрся, и можно было лишь предполагать, что раньше там была эмблема какой-то рок-группы. Лысый — постарше, коренастый, с круглой блестящей головой, перебитым когда-то давно носом и неприятным острым взглядом. Модник — породистое лицо, джинсы клёш, кожаная куртка, безвкусное кольцо на пальце, и его можно было бы считать наименее опасным из всех, если бы не яркие голубые глаза, от которых веяло холодом. Как Гарет догадался со временем, Модник был связным между этой шайкой и командованием ИРА, а это означало, что у него единственного здесь был достаточно высокий уровень IQ.

Четвёртого Гарет окрестил про себя Дураком. Дурак был сам молодым, ему едва перевалило за двадцать; именно он приносил Гарету воду и ужин и каждый раз косился на него с опаской, словно ждал, что тот в любой момент может накинуться и попытаться свернуть ему шею. Это опасение не было лишено оснований, если бы только Гарет был ещё способен стоять на ногах. 

Пытали его по очереди Лысый и Рыжий. Модник всегда стоял в стороне, привалившись к дверному косяку, и смолил одну за другой самокрутки, не сводя равнодушного взгляда с захлёбывающегося криком и собственной кровью Гарета. Именно Модника Гарет ненавидел сильнее всего — за этот взгляд и за то, что тот явно был слишком хорош, чтобы марать об него руки.

Однажды его оставили в покое на целых четыре дня — четыре дня благословенного покоя и тишины в кромешной темноте. Когда на пятый день его выволокли снова в комнату для пыток, даже неяркий потолочный свет резанул отвыкшие глаза, и Гарет инстинктивно зажмурился. И оказался не готов к первому удару, вышибившему дыхание.

— Я же знаю, майор, — процедил Лысый, крепко ухватив Гарета за волосы на затылке и приблизив к нему лицо, — я же знаю, что у вас есть крысы в рядах наших братьев. Одна такая крыса сорвала нашу операцию на днях, и я хочу знать её имя. Все имена. Слышишь, майор? Все.

Его и до этого спрашивали о засланных в ИРА агентах, но теперь, понял Гарет, за него решили взяться всерьёз. И это удивительным образом внушало оптимизм: работать с разозлённым, поддавшимся эмоциям врагом всегда проще.

В комнату вошёл Рыжий, тащивший бочку с водой; Модник придерживал бочку с другой стороны, и это был первый раз, когда Гарет видел Модника хоть за каким-то подобием работы. Впрочем, тот почти сразу занял привычное место, тут же вытащив из кармана табак и папиросную бумагу.

Его топили, затем били, затем снова топили. В какой-то момент Рыжий, повинуясь знаку Лысого, втащил катушку и провода, и Гарет, ещё даже до того, как оголённые провода коснулись его истерзанного тела, почувствовал разряд тока. Он проходил через это на тренировочной базе в Белизе, но тогда его держало осознание того, что это лишь тренировка, испытание, тест на выносливость. Сейчас же он был в руках у врага, за стенкой не дежурила бригада врачей, пристально следящих через мониторы за его жизненными показателями, и Модник, невозмутимо вертевший очередную самокрутку, не был инструктором, делавшим мысленные пометки о том, как держится его подопечный. Всё было по-настоящему, и липкий страх перечёркивал напрочь всё, чему Гарета учили. Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, он напрягся всем телом, вжавшись в стену в нелепой попытке отстраниться от приближающихся проводов. Попытка, разумеется, не увенчалась успехом, и он закричал, выгибаясь от боли, чувствуя, как скручивает судорогой все мышцы и под кожей вспыхивает огонь.

Он кричал снова и снова, хватал ртом воздух в непродолжительные моменты передышки, фокусируясь на размеренно двигающихся пальцах Модника, аккуратно заворачивающих табак в тонкую полупрозрачную бумагу, а потом его снова прошивало болью, и он сжимал до крошева зубы, но всё равно рано или поздно срывался на крик.

Боли было слишком много. Боль рвалась наружу, требуя рассказать всё; противиться ей было невозможно, и Гарет начал говорить — о том, как бесит безграмотность секретаря генерала Уоттса, допускающего орфографические ошибки в каждом приказе; о том, какой трус и тряпка кузен Руди, который каждый раз, когда на него сердится матушка, отправляет к ней парламентёром Гарета; о том, что дядя Лестер изменяет жене, и это очень подло с его стороны, потому что его жена настоящий ангел, и да, Гарет был в неё влюблён по молодости; что Брэдли Саммерс, бывший однокашник, слишком хорошо устроился в Лондоне и в Парламент явно прошёл не сам по себе, вот же хитрожопый ублюдок; что собаку кузена Ли тем летом, пятнадцать лет назад, отравил старик Уотерли, и об этом знали все ребята, но слишком боялись его, чтобы кому-то рассказать; что Джонатан Риз, дальний родственник по материнской линии...

Лысый заткнул его мощным ударом; нос, чудом уцелевший до этого момента, хрустнул, ослепив на мгновение болью, по лицу потекло тёплое. Гарет облизнулся, не чувствуя вкуса — слишком привык к нему, — и сплюнул тягучую слюну, смешанную с кровью. 

— Издеваешься над солдатами Ирландии, ублюдок? — прошипел Лысый. 

Гарет хрипло рассмеялся и подмигнул всё так же не спускавшему с него глаз Моднику:

— А ты что же, не хочешь присоединиться? Выбить дерьмо из врага Ирландии? Всё сладкое оставляешь дружкам?

— Ты меня достал, — прорычал Рыжий и швырнул Гарета на каменный пол. Удар утяжелённым ботинком армейского образца под рёбра отбросил на несколько шагов, и Гарет буквально услышал, как ломается внутри кость. Снова вспыхнула боль — знакомый товарищ, неизменный спутник, сопровождавший его каждый день, такой же привычный, как зловонная сырость его камеры, стылый взгляд Модника и самокрутки в его ловких пальцах. Почему-то вдруг подумалось, что Модник, должно быть, заядлый игрок — слишком легко было представить в этих пальцах глянцевую белизну карт.

Гарет попытался подняться — его на удивление никто не держал, — но тут же упал обратно, не сдержав стона. Он словно увидел себя со стороны: грязный, окровавленный, в разорванной и прожжённой в нескольких местах майке некогда защитного, а теперь невнятного цвета, на четвереньках под ногами у трёх ирландских собак, на вымазанном его же собственными кровью и нечистотами полу, едва соображающий что-либо от боли. Собрав всю свою злость, последние остатки воли, он всё же оттолкнулся от пола, чудом увернулся от захвата Лысого и вбил кулак в нос Рыжего, с кровожадным удовольствием чувствуя, как сминается под костяшками хрящ. 

В следующий миг его снова сбили с ног, а затем Лысый, ухватив Гарета за волосы, с силой ударил головой об пол. Он уже собирается повторить, когда Гарет сквозь шум в ушах услышал спокойный голос Модника, так редко звучавший до этого момента:

— Он нужен нам живым. Не переусердствуй.

Лысый, замерев на несколько мгновений, всё же отпустил Гарета, затем, не удержавшись, ещё раз пнул под рёбра и плюнул в лицо. Рыжий скорчился у стены, зажимая окровавленный нос, и не переставая матерился, подвывая от боли. Гарет знал, что эта боль не идёт ни в какое сравнение с той, которая затапливала сейчас его собственное сознание, но всё равно испытал удовлетворение.

Лысый и Модник, подхватив его под локти, оттащили обратно в камеру и заперли, оставив одного. Щёлкнул замок в двери. Гарет медленно перевернулся и с трудом, превозмогая боль, растянулся во весь рост. Темнота плыла перед глазами, окрашиваясь багрянцем, в котором тут и там вспыхивали белые пятна, в голове звенело. Должно быть, сотрясение.

Гарет застонал — больше от разочарования, чем от боли. Ему всегда говорили, что у него проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения: вечно лезет в самое пекло. Гарет же знал: его инстинкты просто выбирали из предложенных опций ту, которая приведёт к самой быстрой смерти. Вывести тюремщиков из себя и позволить им убить его — это было бы самым простым спасением от затянувшегося кошмара, но проклятый голубоглазый ублюдок всё испортил, не дав Лысому переступить черту. 

Его вытащили через три дня, вместе с ещё двумя офицерами из его батальона, Симмонсом и Картером. Когда его выносили из здания на носилках, он заметил у выхода накрытое тело — из-под пластика торчала только рука и часть плеча в жёлтой футболке. Гарет почувствовал, как на губах расплывается довольная улыбка. Хотя с куда большим удовольствием он увидел бы чёрный кожаный рукав и безвкусное кольцо. 

Он вернулся на службу через шесть месяцев, зализав раны и успешно убедив всех в том, что он в полном порядке. Убедить в этом самого себя, к сожалению, было гораздо сложнее, но Гарет решил, что разберётся и с этой задачей тоже. И однажды перестанет просыпаться от кошмаров, в которых его топят в ледяной воде, а рядом стоит, с интересом наблюдая, темноволосый парень с такими же ледяными глазами. Курить он бросил: сигареты слишком болезненно напоминали о самокрутках Модника, а огонёк зажигалки — о паяльнике, любимой игрушке Рыжего.

Всё, что ему удалось узнать о собственном спасении, — это что тот самый крот, чьё имя из него пытались выбить ирландцы (и чьего имени Гарет так и не узнал) сообщил разведке его местонахождение.

Через два года он получил подполковника, ещё через год с небольшим его назначили координатором операции по освобождению пленных агентов МИ-6 в Северной Корее.

Операция длилась всю ночь. Гарет не отходил от командного пункта и безостановочно пил кофе. Впервые после плена тянуло закурить, и Гарет почти решился попросить сигарету у своего адъютанта, когда на связь вышел командир группы и сообщил, что задание выполнено, успех составил тридцать процентов. Это означало, что из трёх пленников живым удалось вывести только одного, но даже это было отличным результатом. Каждого солдата, вытащенного из плена, Гарет записывал в счёт оплаты за своё чудесное спасение.

Выжившего агента сразу же погрузили в самолёт и отправили в военный госпиталь. Гарету удалось увидеть его лишь мельком — измождённое лицо с трёхнедельной щетиной, заплывший глаз, рассечённая ударом щека; лохмотья, в которые превратилась одежда, не скрывали покрывавших всё тело ран и ожогов. Гарету рассказывали, что корейцы использовали в пытках яд чёрных скорпионов, — удивительно, что им удалось спасти хотя бы одного из пленных. 

Что-то в этом изуродованном побоями лице показалось ему закомым, но уловить никак не удавалось. Его имя он тоже слышал в первый раз, но на всякий случай запомнил, чтобы попытаться потом пробить. Доступом к секретным базам данных МИ-6 Гарет не обладал, но зато им обладал один из его многочисленных кузенов, не так давно получивший место в парламентском комитете по разведке и безопасности. 

Ответ от него пришёл через несколько недель, когда Гарет успел уже почти забыть о своём интересе. Бумажный пакет, неизвестно как оказавшийся на сидении его автомобиля, содержал внутри лишь тонкую чёрную папку с пометкой «Совершенно секретно».

Открыв папку, Гарет замер; несмотря на то, что стоял не по-лондонски тёплый весенний день, его пронизало холодом. С фотографии, красовавшейся на первой странице, на него смотрели светло-голубые глаза Модника — коммандера Джеймса Бонда, как, теперь Гарет знал, звали его на самом деле. Только здесь, на этом снимке, его взгляд казался не холодным, а живым и насмешливым — совершенно неприличным для официального досье, но он шёл Бонду куда больше.

Медленно, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах, Гарет убрал папку обратно в пакет. В голове царила звенящая пустота, в которой эхом разносился оглушительно громкий стук сердца.

А потом он шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как неохотно разжимается что-то внутри, там, где все эти годы жила неудовлетворённая ненависть.

Джеймс Бонд был тем самым двойным агентом, той самой безуспешно разыскиваемой ирландскими братьями «крысой», которая спасла его жизнь. И не только тем, что сообщил о его местонахождении, но и тем, что не позволил сдаться и сдохнуть в плену. Как не сдался и не сдох сам. 

И теперь долг Гарета был окончательно оплачен.

(Спустя годы, оказавшись во временной штаб-квартире МИ-6 и глядя через одностороннее стекло на проходящего тесты Бонда, Гарет поймёт, что ошибался: они оба так и остались должны друг другу.)


End file.
